


32

by elvenloki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenloki/pseuds/elvenloki
Summary: 32 - She was broken in a lot of ways, but there was a brilliance in her that he wanted to know all about.





	32

It started right before junior year, Stiles recalled. A new girl moved to Beacon Hills and he found himself mesmerised by her. 

There was something - and he didn’t know how dangerous that something was - that drew him to her and, on the first day of school that year, when Stiles walked into Coach’s class with Scott, he saw her sitting at the back of the classroom. 

She looked sad. They way she bit her lip out of nervousness and how she avoided everyone’s eyes when she was spoken to, it made Stiles feel something in the pit of his stomach that he had never felt before, at least not before he fell in love with Lydia. 

When Stiles offered her the seat next to him at lunch that day, she smiled and sat down but she, again, avoided his gaze. She was broken in a lot of ways, but there was a brilliance in her that he wanted to know all about. He realized it then. 


End file.
